1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller comprises a frame unit, and two folding devices connected with the frame unit. The frame unit includes a rear support frame, an upper support frame foldably connected with the rear support frame, and a lower support frame foldably connected with the rear support frame. Each of the upper support frame, the lower support frame and the rear support frame of the frame unit has a substantially U-shaped profile. The rear support frame of the frame unit has two opposite upper portions each provided with a rear connecting member and a lower portion provided with two rear wheels. The lower support frame of the frame unit is disposed at an inclined state and has two opposite upper portions each provided with a lower connecting member pivotally connected with the rear connecting member of the rear support frame and a lower portion provided with at least one front wheel. The upper support frame of the frame unit is disposed at an inclined state and has two opposite lower portions each provided with an upper connecting member pivotally connected with the rear connecting member of the rear support frame. Each of the folding devices is mounted between the upper support frame, the lower support frame and the rear support frame of the frame unit. Thus, when each of the folding devices is locked, the upper support frame and the lower support frame are locked onto the rear support frame, and when each of the folding devices is unlocked, the upper support frame and the lower support frame are released from and can be pivoted relative to the rear support frame so as to fold the frame unit.
However, the conventional stroller does not have a shock-absorbing function so that when the front wheel or the rear wheels are subjected to a force or vibration suddenly, the is directly transmitted to the frame unit, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the baby placed in the frame unit. In addition, when the user is bending and moving the upper support frame and the lower support frame relative to the rear support frame to fold the frame unit, the user's fingers are easily clamped in or hurt by the clearance between the rear connecting member of the rear support frame and the upper connecting member of the upper support frame or the lower connecting member of the lower support frame during the folding process, thereby causing danger to the user.